The Realisation
by Libmix
Summary: xena & Gabrielle reveal their true feelings


Title: The Realisation

Author: LibGirl

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer:  I don't them I just borrowed them

_***********************************_

_"Xena, I'm writing this in the knowledge that you may never get to read it.  If you knew my true thoughts and feelings I am certain that you would send me away._

_Every time you leave me to go into battle, my heart grows heavy and until you come back I live in fear that I may never see you alive again._

_You talk about the darkness and the light, how I am your light and that inside of you there is only darkness.  I've seen the icy fire in your eyes when you kill and I know you've seen the fear in mine._

_I long for the day when I can tell you how much I love you despite of this.  I'm afraid that this day will only come when you can allow yourself to love and realise that a light can only shine in the dark._

_I will wait for you through this life and the next,_

_Travelling companion,_

_Best Friend,_

My Warrior Princess" 

Tears began to stain Xena's cheeks as she read those last words.  Aware of a stirring behind her she turned to see Gabrielle looking up at her, confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Xena?  Are you alright?"

Rising from the corner of the bed she had been sitting on, Xena crossed the room to replace the scroll in the saddlebag where she had found it.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle. I should never have read the scroll until you were ready to let me see it."

Instantly realising which scroll Xena meant, Gabrielle sat up and was about to say something when Xena started again.

"When I come back after a day of fighting, my body wants to sleep but my mind won't let it.  Every time I close my eyes I see images of those I have killed both past and present.  That's when I read your scrolls. Even through the darkest tale you see the love that is there and it is these stories and the knowledge that you wrote them which comforts me and allows me to sleep soundly with you in my arms"

She moved to sit opposite Gabrielle on the bed.  A thin strip of moonlight made its way through the curtains highlighting the Bard's features.  Xena couldn't remember a time when her friend had looked more beautiful.

Almost without thinking she reached over to cup the younger woman's face in her hands. Gabrielle offered no resistance as soft lips came to rest on hers. For so long she had dreamt of this moment. The feel of Xena's warm skin under her hands brought a desire that she had never felt before.  The kiss deepened and the two women moved until they were lying side by side. Both women pulled away breathing heavily.

Gabrielle raised a hand to brush a lock of jet-black hair out of crystal blue eyes that were no longer filled with fire & hatred but instead were full of love.

Love for her.

Despite being a bard the words she wanted to say just wouldn't form in her head.  All she could do was smile and when that smile was returned she could feel her heart begin to melt.

Keeping the bard's gaze firmly in her own, Xena was the first to speak.

"Gabrielle, you have to know that I have loved before, yet never have I felt a love so deep that it touched my soul.  Each time I leave you to fight, I feel strong in the knowledge that as soon as it's over I will see your face again.  You're my everything.

Remember when I said that even in death I will never leave you?  Well never a truer word have these lips spoken other then to say, I Love you Gabrielle of Potedia. My heart belongs to you my best friend, my Soul mate."

A loving silence passed between the two and Gabrielle bent her head to kiss Xena before she finally found her voice.

"I'm not going to lie to you Xena but many a time when I have seen that fire in your eyes I have wondered if these hands which now are so soft and gentle would be the ones that would end my life.  I have feared you and even left you thinking I would be safer elsewhere.  Every time I left though I realised that without you my life is empty and meaningless. I need you Xena and it took your dying for me to realise just how much.  You have become my light which if extinguished would plunge my life into darkness.  I love you Xena of Amphipolis with all that I am, my best friend, My Warrior Princess."

With these last words both women began to cry again and Xena pulled Gabrielle down into a warm embrace.

And that was how they slept, the strong arms of the Warrior wrapped around the delicate frame of the Amazon Queen, that night and every night thereafter for all eternity.


End file.
